paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Defenders of the Motherland
The Soviet Defenders of the Motherland is a signature supergroup revived and led by Solo Soviet. History Officially founded in 1933, the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland was a project that began with the public appearance of the American hero, Statesman. Stalin’s closest advisors, as well as Stalin himself, projected that it would not be long before the capitalists profited from Statesman’s arrival and nationalized him and therefore, due to the competitive nature between the two rising superpowers, needed to match their power. In 1932, the Soviet Union’s champion stepped forth. Dating back to Catherine the Great, Marianna Superanskaia stepped forth as a century-old superhero of the tsars, who had publically opposed the red-coup, to offer her hand of aid. Although she had personal qualms with the communist regime, Superanskaia believed that she could do more good by working with the establishment for the people, rather than fighting against them. Known under the tsars as Lady of the Cross, she was renamed The Lady Red and given the mantle of leading the forming Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. Until 1976, the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland remained relatively unknown to most of the world. Yet, on June 11, 1976, the world nearly exploded when the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland shot down a US spy plane, marking the second US spy plane downed by the Soviets. Despite diplomatic efforts, nuclear war almost erupted. Statesman, at the plane’s descent to the ground, rescued the pilot from his near death. As the American hero crossed the red border, the Soviets targeted Statesman and fired a tactical nuclear missile at him. Although Mr. Cole was able to evade and dislodge the weapon, it did not prevent the threat of a nuclear winter from coming near to reality as Soviet-American relations reached their all-time low. But the world’s saving grace arose when Hero One, one of Great Britain’s most famous heroes of all time, stepped in between the United States and the Freedom Phalanx and the Soviet Union and the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. His diplomatic capabilities allowed for him to siphon a negotiated peace agreement between the titanic players and gave rise to the international acceptance of the hero-community, who began to consider themselves the fifth estate as the guardians not only of the world’s safety and physical well-being, but also of the rights of humanity as a whole. With the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 and the final collapse of the entire Soviet Union in 1991, so too did the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. In 1991, during the August coup, several of the members of the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, led by original member Iron Fist, aided the group that attempted to seize power from President Mikhail Gorbachev. Their actions pitted the remainder of the team against Iron Fist’s faction which split and disbanded the team in the end. Iron Fist’s faction were arrested and special-imprisoned by the Russian guard. In early 2026, less than a year after World War III broke out, the March coup occurred in St. Petersburg, giving rise to the city-state nation known as Lenintova arose after Zivon Stalin took control. Stalin was only able to take control with the aid of the hero known as Solo Soviet, or Alexander Dzerzhinsky, the ancestor to the first KGB director. A theoretical communist in heart, spirit, and mind, Solo Soviet believed he could make the world a better place through communism and intended on doing so. With Solo Soviet on his side, Stalin named Dzerzhinsky as the leader of a resurrected Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, adding prison-sprung original-member Iron Fist to the team, as well as a slew of new recruits. At the war’s end, however, Lenintova was returned to the dominion of the Russian Federation, but the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland continued on. :NOTE: Sources can be found at the original Soviet Defenders of the Motherland page and other links provided in this article; however, much of the history has been personally created and expanded upon. :NOTE: Soviet Defenders of the Motherland © NCSoft Members Current Members *Solo Soviet (reviver, leader) *Esiits *Hammer *Hand of the Party *Iron Fist *Knight of the Soviet *Kommander Red *Mini Soviet *Sickle Former Members *The Lady Red (founder) Roster Archvillains/Heroes Esiits Dr. Jakov Korzensky modeled a high-tech battle suit after the public actions of Positron vs. Crey reached world news. Inspired by the anti-matter wielder, Korzensky developed a suit that draws upon the static around it, converting that electricity into dynamic types that allow him to fire and concentrate the electricity into attacks. Korzensky was part of both the first and second Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. Powers Fly Self Fly Charged Bolts Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Lightning Bolt Ranged, High DMG(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Ball Lightning Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DoT(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Short Circuit PBAoE, Moderate DoT(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Telsa Cage Ranged, Minor DMG(Energy), Foe Hold, -End, -Recovery Thunderous Blast Ranged (Targeted AoE), Extreme DMG(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery, Self -Recovery Charged Brawl Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient, -End, -Recovery Havoc Punch Melee, High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Sleep, -End, -Recovery Static Discharge Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery Thunderstrike Melee (Targeted AoE), High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Recovery, Knockback Power Surge Self +Res(All DMG but Psionics, Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Repel, Knockback, End Drain, -Recovery, Teleport), +Recovery, +Special(EMP Pulse) Resistance Archvillain Resistance Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Hammer Nastasya Suvetznova, along with her sister, made names for themselves as the “Hammer and Sickle” dynamic duo. After the establishment of the Soviet of Lenintova, the twin sisters were called upon by the revived Soviet Defenders of the Motherland to serve. Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Bash Melee, Moderate Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Pulverize Melee, High Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Jawbreaker Melee, Superior Damage(Smash), Foe: Knockup Clobber Melee, Minor Damage(Smash), Disorient Whirling Mace Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Shatter Melee, Extreme Damage(Smash), Foe: High Knockback Crowd Control Melee (Cone), Moderate Damage(Smash), Foe: Knockback Indomitable Will Self +Resistance (Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear, Confusion, Knockback) +Defense (Psionics) Rise to the Challenge Self +Regneration(Special) Foe -ToHit +Taunt Strength of Will Self +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage?) Resistance +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing, Energy, Fire, Cold) Resistance Archvillain Resistance Hand of the Party Although Solo Soviet, and The Lady Red before him, is credited with leading the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, the true leader has always been the Hand of the Party. Nikolai Perdenkov, first commissioned by Chernenko, keeps an always watchful eye on the SDM. He represents the Party's paranoia for uncontrolled power within the SDM and will be quick to alert the Party should anything arise. Iron Fist Throughout all of the years, during his membership of both the first and second Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, as well as his time served in Russian prisons, Iron Fist’s identity has never been revealed. Iron Fist was first majorly recognized by Joseph Stalin during his championship boxing match in 1946, where he was then drafted to serve as one of the nation’s state-sponsored “superheroes.” Powers Jab Melee, Minor DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient Straight Punch Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient Cross Punch Melee (Cone), Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe -DEF(Smash/Lethal) -RES(Disorient) Halfcut Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient, Knockback Uppercut Melee, High DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient, Knockup Knockout Punch Melee, Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient, Knockdown, +Special Overcut Melee, Superior DMG(Smash), Foe Disorient, +Special Focused Fighting Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Confuse, DEF Debuff) Quickness Self +Res(-Recharge, -SPD), +Recharge, +SPD Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Knight of the Soviet Not knowing how old he is, or what he looks like, the Knight of the Soviet is the former shield bearer of the Soviet Union and current shield bearer of the Soviet of Lenintova. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Slash Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Slice Melee (Cone), Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Parry Melee, Minor Damage(Lethal), Self: +Defense(Melee,Lethal) Whirling Sword Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Disembowel Melee, Superior Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockup, -Defense Head Splitter Melee, Extreme Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockback, -Defense Deflection Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Lethal, Smashing) True Grit Self +Res (Cold, Energy, Fire, Negative Energy, Toxic), +MaxHealth One With the Shield Self +Res(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Repel, Knockback, All DMG but Psi), +Recovery, +Max HP Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Kommander Red Kommander Red, officially Kommander Natalia Borkova, leads the special military division known as the Anti-Tsarist Maintenance Force. Feared amongst many of her superiors, especially during the Cold War, Kommander Red desires nothing more than blood shed. Powers Burst Ranged, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe -Defense Ryadovoi Summon 1-3 Ryadovoi Slug Ranged, High Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback M30 Grenade Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Lethal/Smash), Knockback Efreitor Summon 1-2 Efreitor Serzhant Summon Serzhant Soothe Ranged, Ally Heal Conduit of Pain Close, Ally Rez, Self +DMG, +To-Hit, +Recharge, +Recovery, +Special Suppress Pain PBAoE, Team +Regen Painbringer Ranged, Ally +Regen, +Recovery, +DMG Personal Force Field Self +Defense, +Resistance(all) Resistance Self +Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Mini Soviet Mikael Schovinov was born only five months after Jason Etcher (aka the Messenger), Statesman's new sidekick. Seeing Etcher as a rival, Mikael strove to be the best hero in Leningrad, hoping to earn the gaze of Solo Soviet--and he did. Now known as Mini Soviet, Mikael continues to dream of the day where he and Etcher can duke out their rivalry. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Click, Self: Res'(' S49 L49 F49 C49 E49 N49 T49 )''' (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) '''Energy Torrent Close (Cone), Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockdown Resistance Res'(' S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 )', Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Sickle Katerinka Suvetznova, along with her sister, made names for themselves as the “Hammer and Sickle” dynamic duo. After the establishment of the Soviet of Lenintova, the twin sisters were called upon by the revived Soviet Defenders of the Motherland to serve. ''Powers '''Super Jump Self Long Jump Nimble Slash Melee, Minor Damage (Lethal) Power Slice Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal) Ablating Strike Melee, Moderate Damage (Lethal), Foe -Defense Typhoon's Edge Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage (Lethal) Vengeful Slice Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockdown Sweeping Strike Melee (Cone), Superior Damage (Lethal) One Thousand Cuts Melee (Cone), Superior Damage (Lethal) Fast healing Self +Regen Reconstruction Self Heal, +Res(Toxic) Dull Pain Self Heal, +Max Health Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Solo Soviet Descended from the first KGB director, Alexander Dzerzhinsky is Lenintova's secret weapon against the capitalists and the fascists; Solo Soviet is the Soviet equivalent of Statesman and head of the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. Powers Fly Self Travel Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Punch Melee, Moderate Damage, Smash, Foe Knockback Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Cry of Mjollnir Melee Area of Effect, Superior Damage, Foe Stun, -Recovery, -Endurance Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Click, Self: Res( S70 L70 F70 C70 E70 N70 T70 ) (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) Resistance Auto, Self, +Res( S50 L50 F30 C30 E40 N20 P20 T20 ), Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Resistance Auto, Self, Archvillain Resistance Category:Teams Category:Supergroups